Stupid pigeons
by Zanzasu
Summary: Les pigeons sont énervants, têtus, et viennent roucouler sous les fenêtres. Bref, de quoi donner de grosses envies de meurtre à Xanxus.


Crédits : Les personnages appartient à Akira Amano.

Notes : A la base, j'avais pensé faire un OS sur la Varia face au fléau des pigeons, mais au final, ça a donné ça. Ce texte donne une impression de vécu, c'est vrai. Si vous détestez les pigeons autant que moi, et Xanxus.. bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

**Xanxus vs Pigeons.**

Parmi les nombreuses choses qui énervent le boss de la Varia, les pigeons en font probablement partie. En vérité, depuis un certain temps, un groupe de ces stupides volatiles, ou depuis que Lussuria a décidé de donner des graines aux oiseaux de dehors, ils sont apparus. En masse, pour faire chier, matin, jour, parfois nuit. Et puis ils sont cons.. Xanxus les déteste autant -voir plus qu'il détesterait un déchet humain, sauf que les pigeons, eux, sont plus idiots, et têtus par dessus le marché. Les chasser ne sert à rien, ils reviendront. Sans compter toutes les fois où il s'est bougé le doigt inutilement pour les faire partir.. et les voir faire leur comeback quelques minutes plus tard. Leur simple vue le rendait irritable, depuis. Pas question de bouffer si à la fenêtre de la sale à manger, il y avait un pigeon, ou pire, deux, en train de se bécoter. Mais le pire, il doit bien l'avouer, c'était comme maintenant..

Un roucoulement bruyant provenant du rebord de la fenêtre tira le balafré de son sommeil.. et tout le monde sait que c'est suicidaire de le réveiller. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois, et à chaque fois, c'était le même cinéma.

« Sales déchets de volatiles sans cervelle ! _Explosa le brun, sortant ses x-guns._ »

C'était trop. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, merde ! Il se leva, prêt à exploser la vitre et l'oiseau d'une pierre deux coups, lorsque celui-ci s'envola. Des injures profondes, avec au moins dix fois le mot déchet dedans résonnèrent dans sa chambre. Ses nerfs étaient à bout.. mais Xanxus retourna se coucher. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, comme prévu, les roucoulements incessants de cette volaille sur pattes parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pas question d'y aller de main morte, cette fois, il attrapa son arme d'une main, et sans se lever, juste se retournant, visa l'origine du bruit pour tirer.. ça aurait pu marcher si l'animal ne s'était pas envolé une seconde auparavant. De mieux en mieux, ces déchets lisaient dans les pensées, ou avaient un truc du genre une ouïe super développée spécialement conçu pour emmerder ?!

D'un autre côté, les pigeons n'agaçaient pas que le balafré. Combien de fois Mammon s'était-il arraché le peu de cheveux lui restant suite aux dégâts qui s'en suivaient ? A l'heure actuelle, sous sa capuche, il devait sûrement être chauve.

Confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, Xanxus sirotait un verre alcoolisé, une habitude. Un moment de plaisir, qu'il ne fallait pas couper au brun. Il lui fallait cette détente, car par faute de sommeil perturbé depuis quelques jours, il était plus irritable qu'en tant normal.. vraiment. Les autres membres de la Varia l'avaient compris, et évitaient même de marcher trop bruyamment en passant devant la porte de son bureau. Et surtout de gueuler, pour le commandant en second.

Le brun tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur toujours en dégustant son bourbon. Soudain, deux trucs moches vinrent se poser sur le rebord, inutile de préciser lesquels. Il les fusilla du regard, s'étant arrêté dans ses mouvements. Au moins, à ses yeux, les pigeons surent que pour le moment, il était préférable de partir.. pour l'instant. Xanxus se retourna face a son bureau, prêt à exploser a la moindre petite contrariété.. glacial, énervé. Il les voyait partout, plus moyen d'être tranquille. Perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant différentes tortures et moyens de tuer ces oiseaux, il bu une gorgée. Au même moment, un roucoulement derrière lui le fit avaler de travers, presque s'étrangler. Une explosion résonna dans tout le manoir, plus forte que les autres fois.


End file.
